Eres
Eres "Her blood is her life; a weapon" - Kurumi Tokisaki Description: Eres (エリス; pronounced Erisu) is a spirit that landed on Earth after Shido sealed Nami's powers. She specializes with a modern meteor hammer, advanced martial arts, and her blood. Appearance: Physical Appearance: Eres is a youthful, yet charming girl with long black hair and bangs. She is most known for her beauty mark under her left corner of her eye, which catches many of her male audience's attention. Although she portrays an innocent young girl, she can be violent towards anyone who makes her frustrated. Story line: Eres is summoned to the Earth a week after Shido Itsuka seals Nami's powers. Although he is relieved to contain many of the Spirit's powers, he then encounters a lone spirit who claims that she observed his friends during the incident with Nami and the AST/DEM encounter. Eres always believed that weapons could only hurt people, instead of the person using the weapon. In order to prove that statement, she would always go to prisons and fight prisoners with her meteor hammer to prove that somewhat 'belief' that she had. By the time she started to fight the prisoners, she managed to produce a space quake by accident. Shido on the other hand, is aware of the location spooted of Eres and he tried to calm her down with all the fighting going on. Just right before Shido and the other spirits arrived, the DEM organization arrived faster than he did. The DEM soliders gazed at Eres with fear because of the amount of strength she has dwelling inside her body. She then puts her both hands onto the mysterious dagger she has and cuts her two hands around the mysterious dagger, making her hands full of blood. Eres starts to gracefully wave her hands to splash the blood to most of the DEM group, and by the tight grasp of her hands, the blood splashed into the wizards started to grow spikes and killed them. She knew what 'weapons' Shido and the others, were shocked by the tremendous amount of power she has within her soul, however Eres started to cry because of the fear that Shdio developed towards her. Questioning about her feelings, Shido walks up to Eres and starts to ask what her capability is with her powers. After she confessed about her abilities, she started to talk about her belief and what is the consequences of experimenting that testimony. Shido comforts Eres and gave consent to seal her powers. Eres finally knows how to keep her peace between her powers and her emotions. However, in the battlefield, sheleaves her opponents merciless, even though they consider themselves the 'most powerful wizard.' Powers/Abilities Spirit Form: * Angel: Susano-Oh * Weapon: 'Meteor Hammer, Dagger of Oath, her blood * Astral Dress: Strife ** Strife is a term to describe one's madness towards another person. The colors black and the dark violet patterns- and the fine details on her dress that represents the beautiful, yet painful mobility towards her fighting skills. Meteor Hammer: * '''Meteor Hammer: '''Eres has the mastery to have above sufficient skills of the meteor hammer. This is her main weapon in the battlefield. The meteor hammer is a type of weapon that can deal a lot of damage within a safe distance at her enemies. This is considered to be Ere's main weapon. She utilizes a modern meteor hammer- at the grip of the meteor hammer, she can press a button to choose her 'stance.' ** ''Stances for Meteor Hammer: *** '''Single Stance: Eres is the default single stance by not clicking on the button of the weapon. This stance is just to make her enemies unconscious but deal severe damage to the targeted area she hits. *** SKEWER!! Stance: Eres can turn on her SKEWER!! stance by clicking on the button of her weapon. The sphere itself can form sharp razors around the center of it and can guarantee a deep wound or even a kill. Although this weapon can not transform, it can incorporate a little bit of blood power for the finishing blow. It is often called a 'Secret Art.' So far, she has mastered 3 Secret Arts. * Secret Arts Technique, Bloody Carnival: '''Eres gracefully swings her weapon offensively, and for the final swing, she quickly draws out blood from her into the hammer and delivers the final blow with a flow of her blood. This technique requires the SKEWER!! Stance. * '''Secret Arts Technique, Rebuttal: '''Eres gracefully swings her weapon defensively, prevent the enemy from making an attack towards her. For her final swing, she swings her weapon fast enough to create fast winds to knock off the opponent. This technique requires the Single Stance. * '''Secret Arts Technique, 7 Pressure Point Exploding Heart: '''Considering that this technique is one of the most powerful and difficult skill to master, Eres' last swing contains an attack that severely damages most of the opponent's nervous system and the failure of their heart. Blood Manipulation: * '''Blood: '''Eres has the ability to manipulate blood by her own conscious/will. Although her meteor hammer is her main weapon, blood manipulation is mostly known for Eres. In order for her powers to be in use, she must find a resource of blood such as other people's blood or her own blood which she does most of the time. ** Although the sacrifice of shedding your own blood is unjust, these powers must be chosen by a candidate by holding the Dagger of Oath and dripping blood at the sharp edge of the dagger. The loyalty of the dagger will always belong to Eres. For her blood abilities, she chants quick commands in her mind to make these powers work. So far, she has 5 abilities: ** '''Scatter Thorns [散った棘 ; ''Chitta toge'']: '''Eres splashes blood on any method of transportation and makes a thorn wall to block that entrance. ** '''Love Spikes/Needles [愛の針 ; ''Ai no hari'']: '''Eres splashes blood on any target by her choice and leaves a stain on the certain area. When she clenches her hands, the spike will pierce through the target. ** '''Red Mist [赤い霧 ; Akai kiri]: '''Eres finds blood from other enemies that have wounds and creates a small red mist that makes her targets to see her for a short period of time. ** '''Blood Gust [血の暴風 ; Chi no bōfū]: '''With blood onto Eres' hand, she makes a praying pose and creates small,thin gusts of 3 red tornadoes that can act like a shield. ** '''Agony's Embrace [苦悩の抱擁 ; Kunō no hōyō''']: '''Eres' eyes become fully red and with red crimson energy created with her hands and becomes immune to the sacrifice of her blood for a short period of time. Magical abilities * '''Flight: '''Eres has the ability to maneuver around thin air. * '''Space Quake: '''Eres has a random chance of summoning a space quake, the Ratatoskr are verifying whether or not this is true. Spirit Data Ratatoskr's Analysis: With the current observations and abilities from Eres, here is a general data of her spirit power: * Risk Factors: S * Spacequake: A * Spirit's Astral Dress: S * Angel: SS ** Strength: 190 ** Consistency: 100 ** Spiritual Power: 250 ** Agility: 200 ** Intelligence: 159 Trivia * Eres may seem irritating, but she's sometimes clumsy. * She fought Ellen Mira Mathers, she made 3 deep wounds to Ellen. * Eres would like to make her hair longer. Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Characters